(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting element array chip, a light emitting element head, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In electro-photographic image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copying machines, and facsimiles, an optical recording unit irradiates a uniformly charged photoconductor with light including image information to obtain an electrostatic latent image, toner is attached to the electrostatic latent image to obtain a visible image, and the visible image is transferred and fixed onto the recording sheet, thereby forming an image. In recent years, as the optical recording unit, the following units have been used: a light-scanning-type optical recording unit that uses a laser, scans the photoconductor in the main scanning direction with laser light, and exposes the photoconductor; and an optical recording unit that uses an LED head including plural LED (Light Emitting Diode) array light sources arranged in the main scanning direction.